Alternative Tale: Ichigo Shiba
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Fresh out of the academy Ichigo (Kurosaki) Shiba assumes the role of Lieutenant of squad 13 of the 13 court guard squads. He will be the vocal point of a war between the Soul Reapers and former captains Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen who betrayed the Soul Society during a Ryoka invasion who were trying to save Rukia Kuchiki.
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND CHARACTERS I CREATE**

* * *

**This is an idea of a story i have been thinking of for a while, i hope to see plenty of reviews **

**This will contain spoilers from the Manga**

* * *

**Plot**

**Fresh out of the academy Ichigo (Kurosaki) Shiba assumes the role of Lieutenant of squad 13 of the 13 court guard squads. He will be the vocal point of a war between the Soul Reapers and former captains Sōsuke Aizen, Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tōsen who betrayed the Soul Society during a Ryoka invasion who were trying to save Rukia Kuchiki.**

* * *

**I tend to use plots to describe the first chapter but basically Ichigo is a full Soul Reaper and a member of the 13 Court Guard Squad, and this is my version of bleach.**

**This will either be a Rukia X Ichigo Story or a Sui-Fein X Ichigo let me know what you'd like**

* * *

**I have one final bleachXNaruto crossover where Naruto is apart of a different village and the Espada are the Genin ;D let me know what you think.**

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews and support for this is only the pilot and its continuation relies on the number of Reviews it gets**

**Also check out my huge poll...on my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The New Lieutenant**

* * *

Walking through the streets of the Seireitei home of the Gotei 13 is a fairly tall, lean-built spiky orange haired young man with peach skin and brown eyes. His attire consists of a thick strap across his chest. He has four black vertical lines on his forearms and black, tattoo-like bands crossing over his chest, wrists, and ankles. Similar bands, but with white ends, lie around his neck as collars. He has a standard-looking katana, but oversized, with an equally-oversized brown sheath hung by the strap across his back and over his right shoulder. It had a rectangular bronze tsuba with gently inward-curved edges, a stylized flame pattern on the long sides, and a simple decorative slit on the short sides. The hilt's handle had a red wrapping and two light blue tassels attached to the handle's base, which was decorated with a flame design on its short sides.

"Man this place is huge" Ichigo says to himself "How am I supposed to know where the barracks are on my first day" he says "And that guide ran off because of an emergency" he adds crossing his arms looking at the cross roads "Straight, left or right" he says looking around.

"So you are the new Lieutenant Ichigo Shiba" a voice above Ichigo says, upon turning around he sees a man about his height and build who also has brown eyes with long crimson hair styled it in a large widow's-peak, He wears a standard Shinigami outfit, He also wears long dark straps on each wrist with bandages over his arms his Sword known as a Zanpakuto has a rectangular bronze tsuba with a jagged design, and a red handle and sheath. It is strapped to his waist. "I'm" he is cut off by

"Squad 6 Lieutenant Renji Abarai" Ichigo says facing the red head "I know who you are" he states "But how do you know me?" he asks.

"We were told about you during the last Lieutenant's meeting" Renji explains "Besides there isn't another Shinigami with bright orange hair and a Zanpakuto as big as that one" he adds and Ichigo nods "I was told to bring you to where the meetings are held so you can collect your Lt Badge and meet the other Lieutenants" he says.

"Alright" Ichigo says "I did receive orders to sign in with my squad but no specific time to do it" he smirks at Renji's reaction at his little loophole, the two run across the roof tops of the Seireitei "You where only recently promoted to Lt too...right?" he asks.

"Yeah...i am new newest Lt of the group" Renji nods "Well except for you now" he says looking over his shoulder "You're from the Shiba clan right?" he asks and Ichigo "And you are the squad 13 Lt" he continues "And you remind me of the previous squad Lt" he states "And he was a Shiba clansmen to" he finishes as the bounce of a roof startling some regular officers.

"He was my cousin" Ichigo explains "My Dad was his uncle" he adds "When he died my old man kind of pulled away from the Shinigami and bared me and my sisters from joining the ranks" he explains "Until recently that is" he finishes.

"You have sisters in the academy?" Renji asks as they draw close to their destination.

"Yeah... They are aiming for the Kido Corps" Ichigo says "Much to my father's annoyance they are growing up" he smirks to himself as they reach a squads barracks and the reach a door where people can be heard from within. Upon opening the door they see 3 people turn their gaze to the two Lieutenants.

"So this is the Shiba?" Asks a tall and lean-built man with dark grey eyes, Black hair that falls against his face and coming down near his ears and three scars straight over his eye that lead down to his right cheek, Additionally, he has the number "69" tattooed on his left cheek as well as a blue-striped tattoo running across his left cheek and over the bridge of his nose. He wears a choker around his throat and matching armbands on both upper arms. "I am the Lieutenant of Squad 9 Shuhei Hisagi" he introduces himself.

"Ichigo Shiba" Ichigo shakes Hisagi's hand next to approach is a Woman with Long blond hair stopping short of her shoulders and curling near her chin, the left side of which hangs over her face. She blue eyes, full lips, and a beauty mark located under the right side of her mouth. She is well known for her curvaceous figure; her most distinctive feature of it is her very large breasts. Her normal Shihakusho also has a split in it, which runs along the length of her right leg. She wears a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm.

"You're a cutie alright" she says grinning while Ichigo gives her an uncomfortable look "I'm Rangiku Matsumoto lieutenant of the 10th Division" she says introducing herself happily as Ichigo smiles awkwardly suddenly if Rangiku wasn't hyper enough, a Shinigami with the appearance of a very small, young girl with pink flat hair and has a cross-bone hair-clip on the left side, dark pink eyes and a perpetual blush on her cheeks. She wears the normal Shinigami robes and a lieutenant's insignia on her arm.

"That is a big Sword" she giggles with a big grin "Kenny would love to play with you" she adds and Ichigo glance's around the room and no one is showing any sign of explaining who this 'Kenny' is.

"And...You are?" he asks and she points to herself

"My name is Yachiru Kusajishi" she says "Let's be friends Ichi!" she says jumping at him sitting on his shoulder "Let's be friends!" she smiles gleefully

"_Ichi?"_ Ichigo thinks unimpressed by the nickname _"At least it isn't strawberry" _he thinks in a relived way "Great...?" he finally speaks; he is soon introduced to the Lt's of the other squads minus the 5th squad due to her being in critical condition. He is given his Lt Badge by the Lt of squad 1 a man named Chōjirō Sasakibe before they meeting was dismissed and the other Lieutenant's left leaving Renji with Ichigo.

"I will take you to your Squad barracks but you need to figure your way around soon because i don't want the rank of Lieutenant diminished because the newbie can't find his way around" Renji smirks as Ichigo gives an unimpressed glare.

"Yeah whatever let's get going" Ichigo says in an annoyed tone as the two exit the room.

* * *

**At the Squad 13 Barracks**

* * *

The Co 3rd seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentarou Kotsubaki and unseated officer Rukia Kuchiki sat on their knees in front of their Captain Jushiro Ukitake. Ukitake is a tall man with White hair worn long, almost reaching his waist. He wears it parted on the left side with one long piece that tends to fall over his right eye. He has green eyes. Ukitake wears the common Shinigami uniform with a long sleeved captain's haori, and a crimson lining. He wears a narrow white obi, in which he secures his Zanpakuto.

"So we finally have a new Lieutenant?" Kiyone asks "I mean it's good for the squad but he has some big shoes to fill after Lt Kaien Shiba" she adds and Sentarou nods in agreement.

"He should do fine after all he is a Shiba man himself" Jushiro says smiling as he shocks his 3 subordinates. Rukia's eyes become filled with fear, true she made amends with Kaien's brother and Sister however they lived apart from the rest of the clan so she was afraid of how the new Lt would act towards her. "I heard he looks a lot like his cousin apart from his hair which is orange" Jushiro explains "Still it will be nice to have the squad back to full strength again" he smiles "Which i why i brought you 3 here" he says "From now on Rukia you will act as our Lieutenant's Assistant as well as our 4th seat" he says suprising the Kuchiki noble "You will report to only him and myself should i need your assistance" he smiles.

"Congratulations Rukia you deserve to be a seated officer if not a Lieutenant" Kiyone says hugging Rukia while Sentarou pats her on the back grinning cheerfully.

"As for you two you will continue to act as my personal aides" Jushiro says "You will work alongside Lieutenant Shiba and lead the Squad in my occasional absences" he says and they nod in reality the Captain spends more time in bed now days due to his Illness he is often left in medical care and can rarely fufill his duties as a captain, while at the same time Kiyone and Sentarou didn't have the spark that inspires people to get stronger despite being 3rd seats.

"I have a question Captain" Rukia speaks "Why...are you placing me in such a position?" she asks meaning her new role as the Assistant, Kaien's death was her fault according to her even if she made amends with his brother and Sister recently to have an unknown Shiba who went straight to the Lieutenant rank from the academy which meant he was a prodigy.

"I feel as though you should be more involved with the Squad and you can help him settle in with the other members of the squad especially with those who will struggle to see him as their superior" he explains and she reluctantly nods understanding her role. "The new Lieutenant should be here soon so show him a warm welcome" Jushiro smiles but his eyes widen when he feels a strong Spiritual Pressure.

"W-What was that Spiritual pressure" Kiyone wonders i was more than one person

"S-Scared Kiyone?" Sentarou asks through chattering teeth and the two girls sigh as they stand up

"Let's go outside" Jushiro instructs and the group head to the source of the high spiritual Energy, once they reach the location they see a few men surrounding an Orange haired Soul Reaper with a massive Zanpakuto strapped to his back Jushiro recognized the man right away as the new Lieutenant but to Rukia she saw Kaien Shiba in all his features including his hair apart from the colour they were about to break up the fight but Jushiro held them back so Ichigo could handle it.

"We don't accept a newbie as our Lieutenant!" the dark haired Soul reaper says who is the ring leader. He is good foot taller than Ichigo and much wider "A piss ant with a big Sword has no right to be a Lieutenant" he adds as they enclose around Ichigo.

"I see" Ichigo smirks "Well then by all means kill me and take my place" he says suprising the leader "Of course with that Blade noting will happen" he adds angering the man who draws his sword and swings at Ichigo who simply catches the swords blade in his bare hand "Told you" he sighs.

"I-Impossible" the man says trying to pull his weapon from the Lieutenant's grip but fails miserably and Ichigo pulls the Zanpakuto from the man with so much force the larger man is sent flying into the wall on the opposite side of the area.

"A Zanpakuto isn't just a weapon used to kill hollows" Ichigo says dropping the man's Sword to the ground at his feet kicking it in the wall beside the man "It's a part of your soul that has manifested in a form capable of defending and fighting alongside you" he explains "So you should want to protect it too since if you lose it a portion of yourself will be lost with it" he finishes "You attacked me without considering what could happen...when two beings fight together but do not trust eachother then they're combined power will be diminished greatly" he says pushing past the group heading towards the still downed man "I am the Lieutenant of this squad but i am not your babysitter" he says sternly "I won't hold your hand in a crises and offer kind words of encouragement because in the end it will make you weak" he lifts the man up onto his feet "I will help you become suited Soul Reapers and a squad to take pride in again" he says glancing at the Captain "I'm a man of my word and the last words the previous Lieutenant told me was to 'take over from where he left off' and i promised to do so" he smirks as Jushiro smiles remembering that day.

Soon after the men of the squad disperse he walks over to Jushiro and the two shake hands "Inspiring words Ichigo" Jushiro says and Ichigo scoffs.

"I was just making most of it up anyway" Ichigo states "my Role of Lieutenant is to help a friend of the family" he says and Jushiro chuckles lightly, by Now Rukia has built up the Courage to approach the new Lt, she stares as Kiyone and Sentarou greet him with big smiles and he returns with a smile of his own, surprisingly his smile makes him look...gentle yet his monstrous Spiritual Pressure meant otherwise. Ichigo's eyes lock with Rukia and they narrow slightly as she stops in her tracks. Ichigo examines Rukia seeing that she has light skin and violet-coloured eyes. Her hair is black cropped into a bob which hangs about her face. She wears a fingerless white tekkō, which extends above her elbows.

"This is our new fourth seat" Jushiro says "Ru-" he is cut off by Ichigo.

"Rukia Kuchiki" Ichigo says "I know her well enough" Ichigo says in a tone that sent a chill down Rukia's spine. "Kaien spoke about you a lot and had nothing but kind words and admiration for you so i hope you live up to the person i expected" he says.

"Y-Yes sir" she bows and Ichigo smirks "What?" she asks self consciously.

"Nothing" he says "Captain. Can someone show me where my quarters are?" he asks and Jushiro nods.

"Yes Rukia do you mind helping Lieutenant Shiba settle in?" Jushiro asks though it wasn't really a question more of Jushiro's polite way of ordering a subordinate.

"Of Course" Rukia nods "This way Lt" Rukia says indicating for him to follow "So...where you and Kaien close?" she asks making conversation.

"As close as cousins can be i guess" Ichigo shrugs "He lived apart from the Main house" he says "he and my Dad had a falling out when my Mother died" he explains "But i assume Kaien understood how my Dad felt when Miyako died" he adds.

"That was a horrible day for the squad" Rukia says looking down sadly remembering that day.

"Kaien handled that situation wrong but i can't hold it against him since he died" he says and Rukia stops.

"Hold it against him?" she says sounding angry "He died avenging the woman he loved!" she says facing Ichigo with fire in her eyes. "How dare you talk down about him like that" she says.

"Strong words coming from the person who killed him" Ichigo says causing her to fumble back "Kaien was a loyal man with strong ideals but handled the loss of Miyako wrong" he explains "his love for her was so great he became blind to the man he was and it cost him everything" he says "But worst of all he put such a burden on you" he says softly patting her on the head which caused her to have a flashback of the day's when Kaien would give her a lecture her and pat her head "For the rest of your days you will carry the burden of his death" he says and she feels teary eyed "However untrue it is" he adds "I don't blame you for his death i only wanted to see how you'd act to the accusation" he says walking ahead of her "I am grateful that you stopped him before he could cause anyone harm because then he would have died with more regret" he finishes "So let him go...forgive yourself and let him rest in peace because as long as you blame yourself for his death the more you tarnish his legacy" he smiles and she wipes her face and nods.

"Thank you Lieutenant" She says and continues to show him to his quarters, upon arriving he opens the door to a neat and clean room with a futon in the center with a envelop on it.

"Thank you Rukia, dismissed" Ichigo says and she nods Flash stepping away leaving the Orange haired Lt alone. He opens the envelope.

"_These will be your duties while serving as my Lieutenant, you will work with Rukia in their training and deployment of missions throughout Rukongai – Captain Jushiro Ukitake" _

"So in other words i will assume the role of teacher" Ichigo mumbles to himself "Well whatever right Zangetsu" he says un-strapping his massive sword from his back and balancing it against the wall at the entrance of the room.

"**King i sense a familiar presence approaching" **the Echoing voice of Zangetsu says, he appears to be virtually identical to Ichigo, except inverted in colour. He is a fairly tall and lean-built being with white skin and hair. His eyes consist of black pupils, white irises, and black sclera. He has black nails wears a white Shihakusho with a black cloth belt.

"_Its Renji's Spiritual pressure"_ Ichigo thinks as there is a knock on the door "Come in" Ichigo says and Renji walks in.

"I figured now that you have met your squad and stuff i could show you where to get go for a bit of fun" he smirks.

"Sure lead the way Renji" Ichigo says, as they leave his barracks the two walk side by side lower ranking Shinigami bow in respect and greet them by their ranks, upon reading each other's spiritual energy both Renji and Ichigo knew they were similar in fighting styles.

"So what do you think of your squad?" Renji asks as the two turn a corner and come across a few stores.

"It's hard to tell after only one encounter" Ichigo shrugs "the Captain and 3rd seats are good people to, honest and loyal" he smiles slightly "I like that in a person" he adds.

"What about Rukia?" Renji asks with a serious expressing that let Ichigo know that the two were close.

"I haven't made an opinion on her yet" Ichigo admits "She showed deep feelings of guilt over the death of my cousin" he explains "Until she lets those feels go he will never act like herself around me" he explains and Renji nods slightly "Even though i told her i don't believe she killed him" he adds. "I guess that's just the ways she is?" he looks at the Red head.

"True she can be soft hearted when it comes to Kaien" Renji says as the reach a 'Saki bar' and Ichigo gives a soft chuckle.

"I should have guessed" Ichigo softly smirks at Renji's grin.

"This is a battle ground where the last man standing wins" Renji says full with virtue wrapping an arm around Ichigo shoulders "This is where you can prove your mettle" he says opening the door, open entering the see Rangiku and Hisagi and another Lieutenant with blue eyes; and, short blonde hair with a bang of hair over his left eye, with it reaching just below his eye. He also wears the standard Shinigami robes and the third division's lieutenant armband on his left arm. "That's Izuru Kira the Lieutenant of squad 3" Renji says "Over there is the 3rd seat off squad 11 Ikkaku Madaramea" he points to a tall and muscular man. He is bald, and his eyes each have a small red marking at the outer corner, sports a gold-plated shoulder plate on his right arm with the kanji for dragon printed on it. He wears Shinigami Robes with the sleeves torn off. "Beside his is the 5th seat of Squad 11 Yumichika Ayasegawa" he continues pointing at the man with shiny skin, purple eyes, and jaw-length black hair, has a braid hanging down the right side of his face. He has feathers protruding from his hair on both sides of his head. Also, both his eyes now sport extended lashes. He wears the standard Shinigami Shihakusho uniform and he wears a white sash over his right shoulder. "Hmm let's see that's all the people i know here" Renji says bring Ichigo towards the other Lieutenants. Rangiku immediately lights up upon seeing the two Lieutenants approach and Izuru introduces himself to Ichigo and Shuhei orders another bottle of Saki.

"Well with the whole Aizen incident it's good to have all the Lieutenant positions filled" Shuhei says sipping Saki from his cup.

"You forget squad 5 is without a captain or Lieutenant" Izuru says, when Sōsuke Aizen betrayed the Seireitei he attempted to kill his Lieutenant Momo Hinamori, despite surviving she has been left in a comatose state. "They may need to find a Captain for that squad soon or we will be a squad short when the time comes to fight Aizen" he finishes. Ichigo sits quietly absorbing the information he was getting, he was well aware of the 3 Captains betraying the Soul Society but he didn't know about Momo which meant there was probably more he wasn't informed about when he was given the position of Lieutenant by the Head Captain. "I was wondering something" Ichigo says gaining their attention "What does this Hogyoku do?" he asks.

"Well we aren't entirely sure what it does but if Aizen went to all that trouble to get it then it must be powerful and dangerous" Renji says and Ichigo nods "You should talk with Captain Ukitake since he knows more about it" he states.

"Thanks for the Info" Ichigo says and the group continue to drink while asking Ichigo about his past, he tells them about his sisters and Father who is the head of the Shiba Clan, he learns that Rangiku was his Lieutenant while the current Captain was the 3rd seat.

"I always wondered why Captain Shiba retired" Rangiku says "He was a pain but i admired his bravery" she says.

"Yeah he decided to focus on the clan and my Mother after Captain Hitsugaya learned Bankai" Ichigo says then he became i nightmare after Karin and Yuzu" he slightly smiles "The perfect little family" he says.

"I never met Isshin's wife i wonder if i could meet her now" Rangiku says sipping her drink missing Ichigo's sudden expression change.

"My Mother when i was little" Ichigo says and Rangiku's eyes shift to the Orange haired says with a sigh "She died protecting me from a hollow that called itself Grand Fisher" he explains and the Lieutenants look at him "i entered the Academy as a child because i had high Spiritual Energy that was effecting my sisters...almost like it was choking them" he explains "She picked me up from the academy so i could train with my father and it appeared out of nowhere" he looks down "My Kido was to weak and it easily beat me and i lost consciousness" he glares at the cup slightly as if he was angry with himself "When i can to i was in a hospital bed and they told me my mother was swallowed whole" he finishes "then i quit the academy because i thought if i did she could come back..." he sighs _'now i know what i need to do' _ he thinks "Then when Kaien and Miyako died my dad asked that i re-enrol but i resisted for a while until i caved" he says "And...Here i am a fully fledged Shinigami" he smirks.

"Quite the story" Hisagi says "It seems like everyone one who joined the Gotei 13 has a sad story" he adds not trying to sound insensitive "I joined because they saved my life" he says with a shrug, Rangiku, Renji and Izuru then spill their stories on how they ended up here and when the mood lifted a drinking game came about, for every nickname they could think of for Ikkaku they took a drink...needless to say they where well hammered by the time he stormed out followed closely as they drank into the early hours before sunrise they all made their way to their respectful barracks to get some sleep before duty.

* * *

**The Following Mourning**

* * *

As the sun beamed into the widow of his room heard a knock on the door "Lieutenant it's time for morning drills" he hears Rukia states walking away without opening the door. Kicking the blankets off, he sits up unsure why he was naked...or why his Zanpakuto was impaled in the ceiling. He quickly got dressed and headed to the main training area where many of the seated squad members stood waiting, their gaze's fall on him and Ichigo immediately sees the man who picked a fight with him when he first arrived. On the deck stood Rukia who was holding a clip board trying to sort those by seat starting with 5th, the Captain and co-3rd seats were not present which meant they were at Jushiro's Mansion where he was resting.

"Lieutenant" Rukia says upon seeing him and he casually waves "These are the seated officers of the squad" she says handing him the list. "Non seated members are currently on patrols" she explains.

"Ok good work Rukia" Ichigo nods "For future reference wait until i give the Ok though before sending patrols ok" he smiles and she nods.

"Ok" he says facing the other members "How many of you know the names of your Zanpakuto?" he asks and 5 raise their hand 'That few huh" he thinks to himself "Ok split yourselves up into 5 groups of 3 with one that knows their Zanpakuto's name" he instructs.

Once they have done so "The relationship between Shinigami and Zanpakuto consists of communication synergy and Subjugation" he begins to explain "For today we are going to focus on Communication" he says "This technique is known as Jinzen" he says "This method is the only way to carry on a proper conversation with your Zanpakuto" he says getting into a meditative position "Place your sword over your lap and take a meditative pose" he instructs and they due "Now Forces your mind to become one with the Zanpakuto" he says

"But Lieutenant how will we know when it's working?" a small frail man asks

"If you have truly forced your mind and Zanpakuto to become one then i could cut off a limb and you wouldn't make a sound or move at all" Ichigo explains "Now begin" he says, after about an hour a few had to stand up to stretch while some seemed to have succeeded or they had fallen asleep in the position either way Ichigo had no intention of stopping the exercise until at least one Shinigami succeeded, however he soon felt a strong spiritual pressure enter the barracks.

"Ichigo Shiba!" a voice says, upon seeing the man he recognizes him as Ikkaku Madaramea "You owe me a fight for humiliating me with those stupid nicknames you where calling me by" he Declares.

Ichigo gazes at his squad who are giving him a 'are you serious' look including Rukia "Well in my defence i had been drinking" he says sheepishly.

"Don't ignore me!" Ikkaku says and Ichigo stands up "That's more like it" he grins in anticipation.

"Squad this will be a good demonstration of synergy between Shinigami and Zanpakuto" Ichigo says walking towards Ikkaku "Thanks for volunteering for this 3rd seat" Ichigo smirks gripping the hilt of his massive blade

"No problem Green horn" Ikkaku says and the two charge at each other the steel of their Swords colliding causing a surge in Spirit Energy gaining the attention of most of the Seireitei...

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**This is a pilot chapter which will set up the Bout Arc next.**

**Make sure to follow and leave a Review if you want to see this story continued**

* * *

**Till next time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

**This will either be a Rukia X Ichigo Story or a Sui-Fein X Ichigo let me know what you'd like**

**4 VOTES for Ichigo X Suì Fēng (But i got better reasons for this pairing so i might go with it)**

**7 VOTES for Ichigo X Rukia**

**Suì-Fēng fans get your thumb out if you want to catch up**

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews and support for this is only the pilot and its continuation relies on the number of Reviews it gets. I was really happy with the response i got in the first chapter so keep it up and cyber cookies for all!**

**Also check out my huge poll...on my profile**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mission 1. Enter The World of The Living!**

* * *

"_Ichigo Shiba!" a voice says, upon seeing the man he recognizes him as Ikkaku Madaramea "You owe me a fight for humiliating me with those stupid nicknames you where calling me by" he Declares._

_Ichigo gazes at his squad who are giving him a 'are you serious' look including Rukia "Well in my defence i had been drinking" he says sheepishly._

"_Don't ignore me!" Ikkaku says and Ichigo stands up "That's more like it" he grins in anticipation._

"_Squad this will be a good demonstration of synergy between Shinigami and Zanpakuto" Ichigo says walking towards Ikkaku "Thanks for volunteering for this 3__rd__ seat" Ichigo smirks gripping the hilt of his massive blade _

"_No problem Green horn" Ikkaku says and the two charge at each other the steel of their Swords colliding causing a surge in Spirit Energy gaining the attention of most of the Seireitei..._

"So do you not have any responsibilities right now?" Ichigo asks resting his on his shoulder after the two separate "I mean i heard squad 11 was a lazy squad that claimed to be the strongest but all i see is a bunch of thugs and a whole lot of hot air" he smirks and Ikkaku growls.

"Shut your mouth" Ikkaku demands point his sword at the Carrot top "A Green Horn whose only been hear a day has no right saying something about a squad he is not even a member of" he states.

"You're right i have only been hear a day but i still out rank you and there is a reason for that" Ichigo smirks "And i know all about squad 11" he says and begins pacing "A squad of blood thirsty Squad full of fighters lead by the 11th Kenpachi" he says "A squad with one objective...to fight" he finishes

"..." Ikkaku's eyes squint in suspicion

"Almost admirable if you weren't so hypocritical" Ichigo says "You claim to love fighting yet you only think physical is the only way to fight" he states "a true warrior has many ways of fighting" he begins "Physical, Kido and stealth are perhaps the 3 main styles you will find" he continues to talk despite further agitating Ikkaku "Now naturally you'll find stealth and Kido Fighters in the stealth force and Kido Corps" he says as Ikkaku attacks but Ichigo manages to deflect his attack before Launching a powerful counter but Ikkaku blocks using both his Scabbard and Zanpakuto to block however Ichigo forces Ikkaku to his knee with his overpowering swing "However among the 13 Court Guard Squad you will find many forms of combat" he continues to speak "this makes us the most effective army" he says kicking Ikkaku's center knocking him back to the wall "Yet squad 11 has know Kido...no Stealth only attacking opponents head on with brute force" he explains.

"Yeah? So Whats your point?" Ikkaku asks and Ichigo stabs the ground with his Zanpakuto.

"Bakudō Number 4 Hainawa" Ichigo says and a Generating a crackling yellow energy rope within his hand, Ichigo throws it toward Ikkaku. The energy winds around his arms and body immobilizing him. "A warrior who only has one form of offence will always lose to a Warrior with multiple combat skills" Ichigo explains picking up his Zanpakuto "We are done here" he says and begins to walk away.

"Far from it!" Ikkaku says as he struggles momentarily before managing to break free of Ichigo's Kido which stuns the Lieutenant who thought only he outside Captain Rank could break out of Kido with brute force "I refuse to fight such a cowardly battle" he smirks "Now fight!" he charges at Ichigo who manages to block but shows signs of struggling this time "Not so cocky now you smug Bastard!" Ikkaku declares as he swings ferociously at the Lt who barely blocks the attacks "Take this!" he swings and Ichigo Shunpo's behind him _'He's fast' _Ikkaku's eyes widen as Ichigo brings his massive Zanpakuto down with the intent to kill which causes a crater to form where it struck the ground _'And powerful' _he thinks.

"If you wanted to piss me off well congratulations Ikkaku" Ichigo growls Shunpoing again and appearing behind Ikkaku who feels a sharp pain in his shoulder as blood spurts from the wound "Now i will end this" he says as he begins to glow a light blue.

"Big Brother, Ichigo!" he stops upon hearing two young girls calling out. A sweeter tone saying Big Brother while the slightly rougher saying Ichigo.

"Looks like this is over" Ichigo says sheathing his blade "Squad Rukia will be taking over for a moment" he says "Rukia just keep them meditating" he says and she nods "As for you Ikkaku we can finish this another time" he goes to leave but Ikkaku stops him.

"This is far from settled" Ikkaku growls pointing his Zanpakuto at the Lt "You humiliated me!" he says preparing to charge until a foot sends him flying.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" the deep voice asks, looking at the fallen 3rd seat is a tall, muscular Shinigami with a wild and aggressive appearance, He has a long face with pronounced cheekbones, and pronounced, hairless eyebrow ridges. He has green eyes and long, stringy black hair grown out past his shoulders. A noticeable trait in his appearance is a long, thin scar running down the left side of his face, He wears a sleeveless captain's haori which has a ragged look to it. He wears a special eye-patch which is a single piece covering his right eye. The eye-patch is black with a grey outline. "You can't just wander off when you have orders" he says "It pisses me off that i had to come all the way out here just to collect the two of you" he says glancing at Yumichika who up in till now remained quiet and tried to sneak out but failed.

"Sorry sir we will head back immediately" Ikkaku and Yumichika bow, Ikkaku glances at Ichigo who has a faraway look in his eyes 'I guess he is strong enough to respect' he thinks before he and Yumichika walk off towards their barracks.

"So you are the new Lieutenant Yachiru was telling me about" Kenpachi turns his Gaze on Ichigo who snaps out of his thoughts "She seems fond of you for some reason" he adds walking up to the Lt.

"Glad to see i made a good impression on her Captain" Ichigo says but once again hears himself being called "Forgive me but i hear my sisters calling me" he says Shunpoing away.

"_His sisters?" _Rukia thinks but sees a smile on Kenpachi "Can i help you Captain Zaraki?" she asks nervously clearly intimidated by his presence.

"No...Nothing at all" he grins as he leaves _'Ichigo Shiba huh? He might be fun' _he thinks leaving to do his usual wander around looking for Hollows to exterminate.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Honing in on his sisters Spiritual Pressure he senses a strong presence with them which is clearly agitated. The source of the agitation are his fraternal twin sisters Karin and Yuzu, Karin has dark grey eyes and black hair and she wears her hair in a short ponytail with two bags framing her face, Yuzu eyes are a dark brown colour and appear much softer than Karin's. She has light brown shoulder length hair and usually styles it in two pigtails with her hair clip on the right pigtail. They both wear the red Shin'ō Academy Uniform. He then sees a giggling Rangiku Matsumoto, his eyes widen and he lets out a noise best described as a combination of 'shit and hell suppressed by a gulp'. There being patted on the head by Karin is the Prodigy Captain of Squad 10 Toshiro Hitsugaya.

Toshiro is short, with turquoise eyes and short white hair, messy but sort of neat with a few spikes here and there and a Fringe framing his left eye. He wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori a long turquoise scarf, a thin chain held together by a star-like clip. The Chain holds his Zanpakuto's sheath in place on his back and is tied to it at either end.

"Wow i thought Ichigo was impressive but look at you a little kid yet already a Captain" Karin grins as she ruffles his hair and Toshiro growls close to exploding, Karin suddenly feels a thump hit her head "WHAT THE HELL!" she stops upon seeing the Menacing look on Ichigo's face.

"Why are you disrespecting a captain of the 13 Court Guard squad you idiot!" he yells and she gulps.

"I-I thought he was only pretending" she admits turning back to the angered Captain. Ichigo forces her head down to bow.

"My Sister is sincerely sorry for what she just did" Ichigo says "Right?" he gives her head a firm Squeeze.

"Oww! Yeah ok! I'm sorry!" she says and Toshiro sighs, Karin glances at him and he seems to have a small smile on his face.

"Its fine i guess" his calm tone, hearing his voice like that sent a cool chill up Karin's back as she blushed looking to the ground to avoid his gaze "Let's go Rangiku i'm sure there is plenty of paperwork waiting for us at the office" he says and she pouts

"Awww i wanted to go shopping" she says with pouty lips but gets a too bad look from Toshiro. She gives a wink to Ichigo as she and her Captain Shunpo away leaving the siblings alone.

"We'll talk about this later" Ichigo Sighs "What are you two doing here?" he asks and they grin slightly sowing him their test results.

"Check it out Big Brother i got a 95 on my first test in Shin'ō Academy!" Yuzu says her eyes gleaming with happiness "Well!?" she gives Ichigo a look the screams 'PRAISE ME! AREN'T I AWESOME' he smiles patting her head.

"I got 90!" Karin declares, she isn't always out to get praise from Ichigo but she was happy she got such a good starting grade for her first term.

Patting Karin on the head as well "That's great i am proud of the two of you" he says and their eyes light up "Now what else is up?" he asks and their eyes turn blank. "...Whats he done now?" he asks in a sigh.

"Please come home Ichigo even the House maids are panicking without you there to keep him in check his stupidity has gone off the deep end" Karin explains "He...He has been babying the pets" she whispers and Ichigo looks confused "He is putting them in diapers and setting up cribs for them" she adds and he face palms.

"That Idiot" Ichigo sighs "Sorry you two i can't come home yet" he says sadly seeing their faces drop "I have responsibilities now and so do you" he states "You are students of Shin'ō Academy" he explains "So if he gets any worse use THAT Kido i thought you" he winks and then smile and nod hugging him tightly.

"Please be careful Ichigo" Karin mumbles into his uniform

"Ichigo...when will you be home?" Yuzu asks and Ichigo gives a soft smile "I miss cooking for you" she says and Ichigo nods.

"I miss your cooking Yuzu" he says and her eyes gleam filled with more praise "And I'll make sure to get home as soon as i am able" he promises and they separates "Now get going before HE sends out search parties" he winks and the two cringe at the image before leaving.

"So those are your sisters?" he hears Renji speak from behind "They don't look like you" he says.

"Well they are twins and girls so i'd hope not" Ichigo says sarcastically at the end "Whats up?" he asks and Renji shrugs.

"Just going to see Rukia" he explains "Captain Kuchiki said i was in the way since i had free time after finishing my paper work" he finishes and Ichigo gives a sly grin "Whats with that look?" he asks suspiciously.

"Oh nothing, i just assumed Captain Kuchiki was used to having you take up space" he smirks as Renji grabs him by his shirt.

"You want to try repeating that Bastard!" Renji dares the carrot top who just sticks his hands up defensively.

"Hey i was only joking no need to get all Red headed" he says and Renji lets him go with a humph "I'll take you to Rukia, she is helping me train the squad" he explains, the two walk towards the barracks.

"So how is she handling the new responsibility?" Renji asks and Ichigo shrugs.

"It's only the first day and Ikkaku came to my squads barracks looking for a fight" Ichigo says and Renji laughs knowing why "Then with my sisters i haven't properly observed her methods" he explains.

"Makes sense" Renji nods as they reach the barracks, Rukia is observing the squad meditating from the patio as her eyes turn to the two Lieutenant's "Renji, Lieutenant Shiba" she says walks over to them.

"Hey why don't you call me Lieutenant Abarai?" Renji asks sounding annoyed and Rukia flashes a playful grin.

"Sorry Lieutenant Abarai" She says in a condescending way like talking to a child "What can i help you with Lieutenant Abarai" she bows "You are so strong Lieutenant Abarai" she says and Ichigo smiles at their banter before returning to the squad.

"Ok, Ok I get it" Renji growls annoyed "And after i came all the way out here to see you since we haven't had much time to talk" he crosses his arms looking away.

"So you choose the day where i would be the busiest?" Rukia smirks and Renji blushes at his stupidity, after all she just got promoted and is helping the new Lieutenant.

"Y-Yeah i guess i didn't think of that" Renji says scratching his cheek looking up slightly "I don't have a lot of work so i'd thought i'd say hello" he says sheepishly.

"So my brother kicked you out" she deduced and he gapes at her quick realization "Well your welcome to stay but i have lots of stuff to do" she explains.

"Ok we're done for the day" Ichigo yells catching her attention "I don't want to over stress you guys on the first day so relax but remain on standby" he instructs and they nod standing up and stretching their stiffened limbs "You too forth seat take a break and relax" he says glancing at Rukia.

"But Sir I!" she is cut off by Ichigo chopping her head

"Don't but Sir me" He says as she covers the top of her head "Get going and cut back but be ready in case i need you ok?" he asks and she nods.

"Thanks Lt" She mumbles blushing slightly feeling embarrassed before leaving with Renji 'Why is he so relaxed all of a sudden' she wonders as she and Renji talk.

* * *

**World of the Living**

* * *

A hum fills the empty night as a man who seems to be in a hypnotic state wanders aimlessly towards the source. The source turns out to be a woman with long, soft brown hair, parted on the side. She wears a large-collared shirt with a vest over it that fans out at the bottom, giving it the appearance of tails. She compliments her outfit with a red tie, she also wears a bracelet and claw.

"Yes come do not be afraid" her gentle tone says as the man walks to her she opens her arms to except him however and explosion causes her to move to dodge the attack and the now unconscious man is being held by a slender, dark-skinned woman of average height, with golden-coloured eyes and long purple hair, which she keeps up in a ponytail, the woman was naked because she had transformed from a black cat. "You shouldn't interrupt two conversing adults" the brown haired woman says confidently.

"Did he consent to you sucking out his soul?" the purple haired woman asks and the Brown haired woman retreats without answering when suddenly a petite woman with gray eyes and black hair. Her hair is worn short with two long braids bound in white cloth, each ending in a large golden ring. She wears a traditional Shinigami captain's uniform with a sleeveless haori and a yellow obi tied around her waist.

"Lady Yoruichi are you ok?" she asks and looks at the man in Yoruichi's arms "Who is this?" she asks looking around not aware of what had occurred.

"Sui-Fein you are late" Yoruichi scolds, "A woman tried to suck out his soul" she states "We should get to Kisuke" she instructs and Sui-Fein nods reluctantly not liking how easily Yoruichi goes to 'THAT' man for help.

* * *

**Back in the Seireitei two week later**

* * *

Over the last two weeks Ichigo has made a good relationship with the squad and Rukia has become more open with him, she told him how she ended up as a Kuchiki and began to scold him when his lazier side would show from time to time. She had also bonded with his sisters and Ichigo had to apologize regularly to Toshiro over Karin's laid back attitude towards him but he seemed to take it well, he also built a relationship with the Captain of squad 8 Shunsui Kyōraku who was a close friend of Jushiro.

Shunsui is a tall, light-skinned man with high cheekbones, grey eyes and long wavy brown hair. His hair is tied in a long ponytail with pin-wheel hairpins and has long bangs that frame the left side of his face. He also has a noticeable amount of body hair on his chest, feet, and arms. He wears a straw hat called a sakkat, and a pink, flowered lady's kimono, which he drapes across his shoulders and over his captain's uniform. He would often hide in the squad 13 barracks to drink Saki and relax since his Lieutenant was very bossy. His Lieutenant is a slim and youthful girl named Nanao Ise. She has long black hair normally kept pinned back, with flat bangs that are tucked behind her right ear. Nanao also wears a standard Shinigami outfit. She has slightly light blue eyes that have a deep tint of violet and wears glasses with a slight oval shape to them.

He and Renji where now considered best friends who where always side by side, and since their skirmish Ikkaku had come to respect Ichigo and consider him a friend. Yumichika had also come to like Ichigo because of his ascetics and the two became friends.

"So...Do you any idea what this summoning is about?" Renji asks the carrot top as the two head towards the squad 1 barracks "Captain Kuchiki said it had something to do with the world of the living" he adds and Ichigo shrugs.

"My Captain was the same" Ichigo states. "Important mission, vague explanation...come to the squad 1 barracks" he says with a sigh.

"Captain Kuchiki was more like 'You don't need a reason to follow my orders because i am your superior'" Renji says mimicking the speech pattern of the Kuchiki clan head as they arrive at the barracks.

"That's quite the impression" the stoic voice of Captain Byakuya Kuchiki says

"C-Captain Kuchiki" the two Lieutenants turn around nervously almost petrified, Byakuya has slate gray eyes and long black hair and wears hairpieces at the back of his head, e wears a variation of the captain Haori, featuring a high collar with light gold edges and small, light gold tassels attached to the corners underneath the custom Haori is the Traditional Shinigami attire. "Go on inside stop wasting time" he instructs in his deep voice and the two nods entering the room. Inside are Toshiro and Rangiku, Hisagi and Izuru and Yumichika and Captain Ukitake and finally the Head Captain Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto.

The head Captain has the appearance of an old man with brown eyes, a very long white beard, and long eyebrows. On his head, are a pair of long, perpendicular scars above his right eye, He wears the standard Shinigami uniform, but its size is greatly exaggerated. He drapes his haori over his back instead of actually wearing it. Despite his old and frail appearance, he is rumoured to have a very muscular body covered with scars. "Captain Kuchiki and Lieutenant's Shiba and Abarai" his husky deep tone calls out as the room looks at the new comers.

"Head Captain" the two bow and take their places at the side's of their Captains so the meeting could begin, the reason for the other Captain and Lieutenants absences is because they are not involved with the mission apart from Kenpachi who is out on a mission with Ikkaku.

"I have summoned all of you because two nights ago an intruder broke into the Department of Research and Development" the Head Captain speaks "The individual stole nothing however he erased some data so Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi and His Lieutenant have been backing up the system to find out what is missing" he explains "I believe this has something to do with the strange occurrences in the world of the living" he adds "So that is why you are here" he says to Ichigo, Renji, Hisagi, Izuru, Rangiku, and Yumichika "I want you to go to the world of the living and locate this person" he orders.

"Did the surveillance get a good look at the man?" Ichigo asks stepping forward.

"No the intruder had the ability to suppress his spirit energy and even hide himself" The Head Captain states.

"So it might have been a Soul Reaper" Ichigo deduces and scratches his chin.

"Why do you think that?" Rangiku asks and Ichigo glances at her.

"Well if the Intruder came through the Senkaimon then he must be a Soul Reaper that fled from the Seireitei and only Zanpakuto can open a Senkaimon" he states and Rangiku nods understanding.

"I agree with my Lieutenant" Jushiro says "We need to act fast before the intruder strikes again" he says and the Head Captain slams his cane to stop the chatter.

"It is decided you 6 will head to the world of the living and eliminate this threat" Yamamoto says and the chosen team nod "Lieutenant Shiba will lead this operation" he adds suprising a few of the senior Lieutenants.

"I'll see it done Head Captain" Ichigo declares and Yamamoto nods dismissing them all. Ichigo makes his way back to the squad to inform Rukia that she would be in charge for the foreseeable future while he was away. He would have preferred to take Rukia with him mainly since the group had no elemental Zanpakuto, Rangiku was the only long range fighter of the group which would make it hard to adjust is the enemy was long ranged as well. Arriving back he sees Rukia in his office doing some paperwork.

"Hey Ichigo" she says, over the two weeks she began to call him by his first name while they were alone unless she was mad at him. "So what was the meeting about?" she asks, Ichigo explains the details of the mission and informs her of her taking over his duties while he was away.

"So basically you are in charge f the squad until i get back" he says and she mentally gulps "Don't worry about it too much" he smiles "I know you can handle it" he says reassuringly but full of sincerity "And if you do happen to get stuck talk with Kiyone and Sentarou" he adds and she nods "Well i need to pack and prepare for tomorrow" he says heading for the door "Make me proud" he says and she smiles nodding.

"Yes Lieutenant" she says and he leaves heading for his room.

"**So King... Will this enemy quench out thirst for battle?" **Zangetsu asks with a grin as Ichigo finds himself in his Inner World **"It hasn't been this bad for many years" **He adds and Ichigo nods.

"I know" Ichigo says "Since joining The 13 Court Guard Squad i feel my abilities are getting rusty" he admits "Not to mention putting my Bankai training on hold" he adds.

"**You are close to mastering it** **King" **Zangetsu says **"All you need is a strong opponent who can take a beating"** he explains **"Of course your own body might not be trained enough to sustain the power of Bankai"**he says and Ichigo looks at him with a confused expression **"You will see soon enough i can't explain what you don't comprehend" **Zangetsu smirks as Ichigo leaves his Inner World.

"What the hell" Ichigo mumbles "What don't i comprehend" he wonders aloud as he enters his room. As he laid his head down with his mind filled with the thoughts of leading his first mission to the world of the living tomorrow a part of him was nervous while another part filled with excitement.

* * *

**The Following Morning**

* * *

Outside the Senkaimon stood the group heading to the world of the living, Captain Ukitake handed them each a phone "Use these when you need to contact us or if we need to contact you" he says and they all give a look saying 'We know hoe cellular phones work what kind of idiots to you take us for' "Good look Ichigo" he says looking at his Lieutenant who nods as the Senkaimon is activated and the group enter each with a Hell Butterfly to guide them.

"So Ichigo have you ever been to the world of the living?" Rangiku asks.

"Yeah i came a few times with my dad through our Clan's private Senkaimon" he says "And once of a mission when we were in school" he adds "That was the day i became a Lieutenant" Ichigo explains.

"What do you mean?" Hisagi asks, it was then Ichigo realized they were never told how he became a Lieutenant straight from the academy.

"Well while we were there a Menos Grande appeared and killed our instructor's" Ichigo says stunning the group, Hisagi remembers the time when something similar happened to him which resulted in the scar on his face "Anyway i managed to wound it and it retreated back to Hueco Mundo" he explains further shocking the group "I would have killed it but the other students might have been hurt had i released my Zanpakuto" he states pointing to his massive sword.

"_I always knew he was strong but i never thought he would be at a captain's level"_ Renji thinks "So you where a bad ass from the very start huh Ichigo" Renji smirks as Ichigo glances over his shoulder with a smirk of his own.

"Ichigo the Hero" Rangiku says winking "Hot and strong and a Hero" she smirks "I might be in love" she finishes latching onto the Orange haired Lt's arm causing him to blush deeper giving the group another piece of the Puzzle that was Ichigo Shiba which show he was very shy and Innocent.

"I see the exit" Kira says drawing the attention back to the mission at hand, the ran through the light and where drifting above a town they headed towards the street.

"Captain Ukitake told me that someone will be wait waiting for us at the school" Ichigo says and the group heads towards the school using the GPS on the phone, once they arrive they see a woman with Purple hair and Dark skin wearing a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. "Are you Yoruichi?" he asks and she turns around.

"There sure are a lot of you" she states "Yes i am you must be Ichigo Shiba" she says and He nods "Follow me and i will bring you to the man with all the answers" she says and she begins to lead the group to the place where the mission will truly begin.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Well here is chapter 2 hope you like it :D**

**The next chapter will have the final pairings so get voting if you want Ichigo to be paired with Rukia or Sui-Fein, Hope you liked the Toshiro X Karin moment since there will be more ;P. If you have other pairing you would like to see let me know.**

**Also i am still deciding how to factor Uryu, Chad Orihime, Tatsuki and all is other friends into this story, would you like to see them as Souls? Or maybe even Soul Reapers or should i just leave them alone (Note: if you select leave then they won't have many appearances in this story)**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ITS CHARACTERS, I OWN THIS STORY AND ANY CHARACTER I CREATE**

* * *

**Leave lots of reviews and support if you want me to keep this going **

**I have decided to make it an Ichigo X Sui-Fein **

**This chapter will show slight Ichigo X Sui-Fein moments so you can get an idea of how they'd match up so let me know what you think and give an input on how you'd like to see them interact.**

**I decided on Ichigo X Sui-Fein since it is rare and could be interesting since this isn't the same Ichigo from the Manga/show, i hope i get plenty of support for this story or i will stop for other stories (Only focus on the popular stories)**

**I have another story in the works that will be Ichigo X Rukia so look out for it**

* * *

**Other Pairings will include**

**Toshiro X Karin**

**Renji X Soul reaper Tatsuki**

**Kido Corps Uryu X Kido Corps Orihime**

* * *

**Chad will be a Soul Reaper as well but i don't know who to pair him with so suggestions would be nice. I also need Zanpakuto Suggestions for Chad and Tatsuki...i have an Idea for Uryu but if you have one for him too I'll consider it.**

**I put Tatsuki in squad 11 since she is a physical fighter and Orihime is in Kido Corps due to her barriers...i might put her in squad 4 though **

**Also check out my huge poll...on my profile**

**(This Chapter has been Edited)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mission 1. Meeting the Enemy!**

* * *

"_I see the exit" Kira says drawing the attention back to the mission at hand, they ran through the light and where drifting above a town they headed towards the street._

"_Captain Ukitake told me that someone will be wait waiting for us at the school" Ichigo says and the group heads towards the school using the GPS on the phone, once they arrive they see a woman with Purple hair and Dark skin wearing a black undershirt, an orange over-shirt with two white straps on each shoulder, a large beige sash around her waist, and black stretch pants with a pair of lightweight brown shoes. "Are you Yoruichi?" he asks and she turns around._

"_There sure are a lot of you" she states "Yes i am you must be Ichigo Shiba" she says and He nods "Follow me and i will bring you to the man with all the answers" she says and she begins to lead the group to the place where the mission will truly begin._

They arrive at a small shop in an alley way with 'Urahara Shop' written in Kanji above the door "Urahara...as in Kisuke Urahara?" Ichigo says looking at Yoruichi who nods "Then I'm not going in" Ichigo says going to leave but Renji and Hisagi latch onto him "I put with that man for decades!" Ichigo struggles "I am not going in that building...inside the building sits a tall, lean-built man with light skin and gray eyes. His hair is messy and light-blond almost pale, with strands framing the sides of the face and hanging between his eyes, he has chin stubble. He wears a dark coat, which sports a white diamond pattern along its bottom half, with a dark green shirt and pants underneath. He carries a fan, which he occasionally uses to hide his face from the others. He wears traditional Japanese wooden sandals and a striped dark green and white bucket hat which is currently shadowing his eyes

"Ichigo look at you all grown up and a Lieutenant" he grins ruffling the Carrot tops hair, the others are surprised Ichigo can just sit there and take the humiliation.

"Kisuke you have information for us" Ichigo says swatting his hand away "Can you just tell us so we can get going" he adds agitated.

"You shouldn't be so rash Lieutenant" the voice of Sui-Fein says standing beside Yoruichi. "It may cause you to underestimate this opponent" she adds, she is still amazed the Woman dodged Lady Yoruichi.

"Captain Sui-Fein?" Ichigo says "How come you are here?" he asks and she glances at Kisuke for a moment who chuckles at her causing her to glare "I know how you feel" he mumbles causing Sui-Fein to smirk slightly.

"I am here for the same reason you where sent" the Captain begins "The thing that has been causing the creature is called a Bount" she explains.

"Allow me Captain Sui-Fein" Kisuke says snapping his fan shut "The Bounts are special humans" he begins "Like the Quincy in that way however unlike Quincy's who are born human and die human, the Bounts on the other hand are born human but by absorbing the souls of deceased humans are able to live forever" he explains "They have also been referred as Vampires by the humans" he adds.

"Yes, normally Bounts only absorb spirits of humans that have passed away however that wasn't what we saw" Yoruichi states...

_-Flashback-_

_The explosion causes the woman to move to dodge the attack and the now unconscious man is being held by "You shouldn't interrupt two conversing adults" the brown haired woman says confidently._

"_Did he consent to you sucking out his soul?" Yoruichi asks and the Woman retreats without answering as Sui-Fein to help_

_-Flashback End-_

"It seems she is targeting living humans" Yoruichi says "Then she vanished masking her spiritual pressure" Yoruichi adds "So tell me Lieutenant what do you think we should do first?" she asks Ichigo.

"Well...if they are targeting humans then they may go after humans with high Spiritual Energy" Ichigo begins "If we place ourselves in Gigai's and try to pass as humans with high Spirits then we may draw them out" he says "However we don't know how they fight so splitting up may be unwise" he finishes scratches his head _'Ah fuck it'_ he thinks "We'll split up and cover the city" he says and the group nod "Renji and Yumichika you two will head north" he says and the two nod "Shuhei and Izuru you take the west and Myself and Rangiku will take East" he finishes.

"That leaves us with the South" Sui-Fein says and Ichigo nods "Very well two man teams are a better formation so it should work out better" she explains indirectly complementing Ichigo.

"One more thing" Kisuke says "Use these" he says handing Ichigo 3 small green balls "They are mod souls that can track Reishi which is a part of the Bounts power" he explains "You can put them into stuffed animals and use them to help navigate around the city" he finishes.

"Stuffed animals huh" Renji looks at the pill in his hand "Well if it makes finding these Bounts then what ever" he adds and the other nod in agreement as they leave the shop.

"You know Sui-Fein" Yoruichi smirks "I couldn't help but notice you staring at Ichigo" she says and Sui-Fein coughs slightly embarrassed.

"This is our first encounter and i wanted to accurately gauge his skill" Sui-Fein says "It seems Ukitake got a strong Lieutenant" she says slightly annoyed that he seemed more competent than her own Lieutenant.

"I thought you had a little crush on the lad" Yoruichi giggles and laughs hysterically and Sui-Fein Blushes. Making the Captain blush is an accomplishment only Yoruichi can achieve, they leave Kisuke's shop to search for the Bounts.

* * *

**In the Seireitei**

* * *

In the Barracks of squad 10 cooped up in his office Toshiro sits at his desk filling out forms when there is a knock on the door "Enter" Toshiro says paying no mind to the person...until.

"Wow Toshiro you really are a captain" Karin says walking looking around, Toshiro looks up from his work.

"That's Captain Hitsugaya" Toshiro corrects "Why are you here?" he asks and she flops down onto the sofa.

"Well Ichi is in the world of the living and I have a free period" She explains "Not to mention all the boys keep asking me out. It is annoying!" she adds cringing at the thought of a boy from her class touching her at all.

"I asked why are you in my office" he asks again and she sighs.

"Because i was bored of wandering around and i wanted to talk with you" she says smiling sweetly and he sighs.

"Talk about what?" he asks as he stands up gathering up the paper on his desk and placing them in a filing cabinet drawer.

"You where the 3rd seat when my father was Captain Right?" she asks and he nods "What was my Dad like...he rarely talks about his days as Shinigami" she says.

"Captain Isshin Shiba was my mentor..." Toshiro says "he often acted like a goofy father figure to the squad and was well respected by everyone despite his lazy attitude" he sits beside her "He helped me master my Bankai and then stepped down as Captain to focus on the Shiba Clan" he looks at her "he was the kind of Captain I hope to someday be like, not so much in the laziness but being able to shield my men from unnecessary danger" he says "Overall your father is a good man if not...wild and easily exited" he smiles remembering those days of old.

Karin giggles "You sound like an old man Toshiro" she laughs and an Angry Mark appears on his left temple "He talks about you a lot" she says getting back on subject "maybe that's why you feel like family" she smiles leaving him taking back at being called family, as another knock comes on the door. When they both look Karin pales and Toshiro stands up to get a better look at the man who is average height and slender build. He has straight, chin-length raven-coloured hair with his bangs hang mostly on the right-side of his face, and the rest hang behind his left ear, due to his glasses, he wears a white vest which is parted in the middle. Armour appears on his left shoulder, which spreads across his chest. He gains a white cloth, covered in several line designs, which covers his lower half however there are signs that he wears the standard Shinigami garbs.

"And you are?" Toshiro asks not recognizing them man who approaches and Karin backs away petrified.

"I am Uryu Ishida the Lieutenant of the Kido Corps" he says bowing slightly "Sorry to barge in unannounced Captain Hitsugaya but i am bringing Karin Shiba back to school" he says going to grab her but she Shunpo's away quickly from him to a far side of the room

"But Sir i am so far ahead" she pouts looking for support from Toshiro who sighs.

"Do not worry Lieutenant Ishida I will bring her back" Toshiro says and Karin pouts saying 'Damn it' under her breath. Uryu nods and leaves the room so he can return to his duty "You said you were free but simply being more advanced does not give you the right to be lazy but then you are Captain Shiba's daughter" he says and this time she growls clearly insulted "You should help your fellow classmates you are as skilled as you say" he explains as they leave his office.

"I guess i just...I think I want to be a Shinigami like you and Ichi but I don't want to leave Yuzu alone" Karin sighs.

"Caught between being a good sister and following your dreams" Toshiro says "I can relate" he admits, he remembers how despite being smaller he always sought to protect Momo even though she was a Shinigami before him. He failed to protect her and now she is comatose state and severely injured.

"I see"She smiles "So what should I do?" She asks hopefully and Toshiro sighs.

"That answer is for you to discover within yourself" he states and she nods and her head drops slightly, they remain silent for the remainder of the journey. They arrive at the gate of the school where Uryu is training students in Kido "Try to stay out of trouble" he says and she grins playfully running back to the group who witness the exchange and immediately bombard her with questions and Toshiro Shunpo's away.

* * *

**Back in the world of the living**

* * *

Ichigo and Rangiku stand on top of a high building looking down, after placing the Mod Soul pill named Ririn into a bird like doll (Which she wasn't fond of to say the least) they began to track down a weird spiritual pressure. They track it to an Alley where they witness a woman in a hypnotised state wandering to the arms of a woman matching the description Yoruichi gave.

"Rangiku you hang back and observe her movements and try to get a read on her abilities" Ichigo says and she nods and Ichigo jumps down between the woman and the Bount.

"A Soul Reaper" she says slightly surprised "Why are you here?" she asks

"You target living people...No people in general and you're surprised to see me?" he asks meaning he didn't care if they were alive or not he was putting an end to the Bounts. "Make your peace with death because this will be your last night" he says charging at the Bount.

In a different part of the city Renji and Yumichika stop upon feeling Ichigo's spiritual pressure "He must have found a Bount" Yumichika says "Should we go and help?" he asks.

"No...Ichigo can handle the Fight alone" Renji says "Besides there will be more" he adds "So I'm sure you will get your fair share of the action" he smirks and Yumichika does to.

"And it will be a beautiful victory" Yumichika, "On a different subject our new 6th seat Tatsuki Arisawa is a big fan of yours" he says and Renji looks back "And she is easy on the eyes" he adds and Renji sighs.

"I don't have the time to pursue a relationship Yumichika" he states "With the war with Aizen coming up i need to get stronger" he adds remembering how easily Aizen broke Zabimaru.

"I suppose that's true but a nice distraction never hurt anyone" Yumichika shrugs

"A Bount" Noba the anthropomorphic turtle plushy says pointing down and the two soul reapers look down to see a human turn to dust because of a man with short brown hair, which fans up at the ends, and a large goatee. He seems to dress rather formally, wearing a white button-up shirt, a tie, and a light vest. He has a golden pocket watch in his hand and he looks up as Yumichika and Renji charge at him.

"Well well two Soul Reapers" the Bount says "How...interesting" he smirks "I wonder if you taste better than a regular human" he says "Zeige Dich! Fried" he smirks and the pocket watch transforms into a Golden snake with black stripes and green eyes. Fried wrapped itself around the Bounts shoulders. "I forgot to introduce myself, I am Ryo Utagawa" he smirks and begins to attack using the snake Fried as a whip

"We may have to work together on this one" Renji says and although it's normally against squad rules he had to agree.

Far from the current battles Shuhei and Izuru sit looking at the town below, neither of them have been to the world of the living in a while and where enjoying the change in scenery it was more compact than the Seireitei and there where many people scurrying around oblivious to their presence.

"It seems like the others have had some look" Shuhei says and Izuru nods "Kurōdo anything?" he asks.

"Sorry Mr Shuhei but i don't sense anything" the pink rabbit-esque purse says apologetically "But I'll keep looking" he says reassuringly

Back with Ichigo who has chased the female Bount to a dead end in the alley "Nowhere to run" Ichigo says pointing his blade at the woman.

"I wish you would not interfere" she hisses slightly in annoyance. And the Lieutenant scoffs resting his blade on his shoulder.

"You attack innocent humans and you expect me to let you get away with it not on your life" He says glancing at his blade "_How about her?" _He asks and gets no response, sighing "Do you have a weapon because I'd rather not kill an unarmed opponent"

"I do" She says, she places claw that she wears on her finger against the bracelet on her wrist and strikes the two pieces together to create a spark, the fire created from the spark and creates an arc over her head "Zeige Dich! Goethe" she says and a fire elemental creature appears in the flames.

"**Yoshino is everything alright?" **The Creature asks. It then points at Ichigo **"Is this person bothering you?" **

"Yes please deal with him" Yoshino crosses her arms almost uninterested in the battle.

"So this thing is your weapon huh?" Ichigo asks "And you're Yoshino" he adds and she smirks slightly

"Yeah this is my Doll Goethe" Yoshino states "And i never caught your name" she says genuinely wanting to know.

"It's Ichigo Shiba Lieutenant of Squad 13" he introduces himself and glances at his Zanpakuto which shines causing him to smirk "And this is my Zanpakuto!" he says stabbing the Ground as he is enveloped by a light blue Spirit Energy" **"Now-" **he stops upon seeing Yoshino en-coiled by a golden snake.

"Yoshino I told you to head to our leader" a male voice says and Ichigo looks up to see Ryo Utagawa "Your independent act is getting old" he states jumping down to Yoshino "Sorry if she's been a bother to you" he looks at Ichigo and Rangiku appears beside Ichigo to even the odds "Do not worry I am not here to fight you" he explains and Ichigo sees a few tears in his clothes meaning he must have encountered one of the other groups.

"Ichigo Renji and Yumichika's Spirit Energy is really low" Rangiku whispers and Ichigo senses it for the first time now that his mind isn't solely focused on the fight.

"Let's end this conflict hear and both retreat" Ryo suggests and smirks seeing Ichigo growl as Rangiku tugs Ichigo's arm.

"If we don't get there they could die Ichigo there will be another day" Rangiku says in a serious tone and Ichigo mumbles damn it under his breath but agrees sheathing his blade.

"Ok lets go" he says and the two Shunpo away leaving the Bounts alone.

"I'm not going to him!" Yoshino struggles and Fried tightens her hold on the brunette, Goethe goes to attack but Fried eyes glow red and she turns some pipes that were leaning against the wall into snakes which easily defeat the flame monster causing it to retreat back into its sealed state.

"You have no choice in the matter" Ryo smirks then he chuckles under her glare, and the Snake and Master head from the Alley with a retrained Yoshino struggling for freedom.

At Renji and Yumichika's location they see the badly beaten duo as well as many scraps of poles and wires as well as slashes in the ground, Shuhei and Izuru arrive at the same time.

Kneeling down and lifting the barely conscious Renji up "What happened" Ichigo asks and Renji coughs pointing to his Zanpakuto which was out of his grasp at Rangiku's feet, she picks it up and hands it to him.

"The Bount...had a Snake like...Weapon" Renji coughs out as blood trickles from a gash on his exposed chest "Created many snakes...tried to fight them off but there where so many" he continues "Was about to finish us off but something drew him away" he says passing out. Ichigo realizes that it was his confrontation with Yoshino that drew the Snake wielder away thus saved his two friends life.

"We should get them back to Kisuke's for first aid" Ichigo says and Shuhei scoops Yumichika up into a piggyback and Ichigo does the same with Renji and they run back as fast as possible

* * *

**In the Seireitei**

* * *

Rukia sighs upon finishing her first stack of paperwork mentally cursing her Lieutenant for leaving all this work for her. _"I wonder how the mission is going so far" _she wonders to herself, she looks at a form that was a registry form for the 'Men's Shinigami Association' which he seemed to have _'_Please Join' written on the back meaning this isn't the first form he has been sent.

Jushiro walks in suprising Rukia who stands up straight away shouting "Captain", he smiles "Relax Rukia I just thought you could use some company" he smiles softly.

"Where are Kiyone and Sentarou?" Rukia asks moving onto the second stack of paper work.

"On an investigation" he says "I would have sent you but you have enough work on your hands" he adds and she sighs in depression which makes him laugh "I'm happy you two are getting along" he says and she nods.

"It was awkward at first...I was always comparing him to Kaien" she looks at the desk slightly fidgeting at mentioning the former Lieutenants name in front of the Captain who adored Kaien. "I quickly realized how different they are" she says "Kaien was more...heart to heart that was filled with confidence" she explains "He could inspire the squad to follow him to hell" he adds and Jushiro nods in agreement "Ichigo on the other hand is more calculating at times but shows he can be gentle...while I haven't seen him fight all out, when he fought 3rd seat Ikkaku he showed great Kido skill and Shunpo speed" she says and Jushiro chooses now to interrupt.

"I didn't know about this fight" he says and Rukia gasps realizing that Ichigo asked her to keep that quiet. "Its fine Rukia I won't tell him" he smiles and she nods thankfully.

"Anyway he was able to hold off the third seat while talking with the squad which shows he is strong" she continues "Still it will take more time for me to have a proper to connection with him" she finishes as there is a knock on the door.

"Enter" Jushiro says and Uryu and a very tall and muscular Shinigami. He is dark-skinned with pronounced cheek-bones and has wavy brown hair with bangs that generally hangs over his brown eyes. He has a tattoo on his left shoulder which reads Amore e Morte (which means Love and Death in Italian) and consists of a heart with a snake and angel wings around it, he has a small goatee on his chin. He wears a sleeveless Shinigami

"Uh...sorry to barge in unannounced but have you seen Ichigo...I mean Lieutenant Shiba?" Uryu asks as his companion ducks under the door frame.

"Sorry he is currently on assignment in the world of the living" Jushiro says "I can get a message to him if you'd like" he adds.

"Thanks just tell him Uryu is calling about 'you know who again' and he should understand" Uryu says not wanting to divulge personal matters without Ichigo's permission "Anyway lets go Chad" he says to the tall man who nods.

"Sorry to have disturbed you" he says in a deep but surprisingly soft tone and the two leaves, Rukia and Jushiro assume they are friends of the orange haired Lieutenant but continue to talk.

* * *

**World of the Living**

* * *

The Door to a dimly lit room opens and Ryo stands aside "After you" he smiles to Yoshino who enters the room where a tall muscular shaped man stands looking out a window down at the city, he has a scar on his chin he has short white hair, long upward-curving eyebrows and red eyes. He wore a long sleeve multi-coloured shirt tucked into black formal trousers. "Hello Yoshino...Utagawa" he says without looking at them "Welcome" he turns around "Yoshino you look pale have you eaten?" he asks and she takes a step back feeling nervous if not terrified. "You make me worry" he says in a concerned tone but there is definitely something hidden in words that only Yoshino could pick up which now makes her terrified as his hand graces her cheek .

"I don't take orders from you Kariya" Yoshino swats his hand away building some confidence "And I don't like being around your pawns either" she says throwing a hateful glare at Ryo who sends a glare right back at her.

"I can see you are tired" Kariya says not affected by her attitude at all "I have a room prepared for you" he says softly "Get some sleep and we will talk in the morning" he finishes and Yoshino glares.

"I am not staying" Yoshino says clearly and loudly and turns to leave as Ryo stands in her way.

"Master Kariya is not asking you to stay" Ryo smirks "He is telling you" he adds getting into a fighting stance and Yoshino does the same.

"Don't do it" Kariya warns her giving off this intimidating aura which sends a chill up Yoshino's spine "I know you have been bad but I forgive you" he smiles and she glares.

"I have done nothing that requires your forgiveness" She replies and he smirks at her bravado, she leaves the room being escorted to her 'room' which meant cell where she would bide her time and escape. Maybe with the Shinigami his attention would be drawn away from her which she could use to kill the man she once gave her heart to only for him to rip it out and crush it beneath his heel. He may still have that silver tongue which has tricked the other Bounts into following him but she knew the truth, that he was a demon that would lead their tribe to their deaths.

* * *

**Urahara Shop**

* * *

Ichigo looked down at the bandaged up Renji, and Yumichika who has yet to regain consciousness. He wondered if he had underestimated the Bounts power, he wondered if they had stuck together but in truth he new splitting up was the right choice. Lieutenant Shinigami's are the second strongest fighters under the Captains and Renji was one of the strongest.

"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself" Kisuke says placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulders "You got vital information on your first encounter and nobody was killed" he explains, behind him Yoruichi and Sui-Fein stood watching, a piece of the squad 2 Captain didn't like that Ichigo was doubting himself already.

"I know but...the way I was acting. I was treating the female Bount like a monster that needed to be wiped out but she was a human once. Not to mention i was underestimating her and this Doll creature" he explains "Not to mention I didn't sense Renji and Yumichika's distress until their opponent told me" he adds.

"You have a warrior's mind Ichigo" Yoruichi says crossing her arms "An admirable trait for a Lieutenant" she adds.

"Yeah...but I thought I was different" he replies, thoughts of his mother flash in his mind, he wondered what she would say if she seen how he acted tonight.

"Lieutenant Shiba" Sui-Fein says in a commanding way "Stop acting like a coward" she says and Ichigo faces her "Yeah people got hurt. It happens all the time get over it" she explains walking up to him pushing Kisuke away "If Lieutenant Abarai saw you hovering over him like a mother hen he'd be ashamed to follow someone like you" she says lifting him up by the collar if his top which surprises him "Be a man. Admit you made a mistake if there even was a mistake then move on and get on with the mission" she releases him and he ungracefully lands on his ass. She storms off leaving Ichigo wide eyed and blushing.

"She certainly has a way with words" Kisuke smirks covering his face with his fan and Yoruichi nods smirking herself. "So Ichigo what do you plan on doing now?" Kisuke asks and Ichigo regains his composure.

"While Renji and Yumichika heal and the others patrol I think I will do some training in your underground facility" Ichigo says standing up, it was that time again where he had to show Zangetsu who was in control.

"Fair enough" Kisuke says "Yoruichi I assume you are going out too?" he asks and she nods Shunpoing away. Kisuke lifted a floor board up revealing a ladder leading down to a basement which is actually a huge room that looks like a Rocky terrain and even had a blue sky roof despite being underground "So what's on the menu regarding training?" Kisuke asks and Ichigo gives him a look that he understands despite no words leaving the Lieutenants mouth.

Ichigo gets himself into a meditative position and tries to enter his inner world to talk with Zangetsu who is trying to keep him out, after about 10 minutes Ichigo finds himself standing in front of his inverted colour clone that is his Zanpakuto spirit. "Zangetsu" he says in a warning tone and the other Ichigo grins.

"**King" **Zangetsu smirks **"Why the serious expression?" **He asks despite knowing the answer **"Are you perhaps...Gloom?" **He smirks and Ichigo growls

"I am tired of only being able to do a sword release when you deem the opponent to be worthy" Ichigo explains "I am the 'King' and you are the 'horse' so you will do what I say" he points the blade he is holding at the spirit.

"**But a horse will resist if he has to carry too much" **Zangetsu states confusing Ichigo **"How am I supposed to carry your doubts and hesitance into battle and still be able to respond to your command?" **he asks. **"When you faced that Menos you went in with the sole purpose of defending your friends and Classmates" **he begins to explain **"But now you have a rank and underlings and friends to constantly worry about and won't use our full power out of the doubt you have when it comes to controlling that power and that doubt leads to the fear of hurting them"** he finishes **"Then there's all the hesitation of going into battle in the first place" **he begins again after walking closer to Ichigo **"You want to avenge your mother and don't want to risk dying until you have achieved that goal"** he smirks.

"Shut up" Ichigo growls swinging his Sword at Zangetsu who simply catches the sword by the blade with his bare hand and holds onto it like it was dull and Ichigo tries to pull back but Zangetsu smirks.

"**You can't beat me with this weak blade" **he smirks using the Zanpakuto he is holding to cut right through the blade Ichigo is holding and cuts along Ichigo's chest causing blood to spurt out **"A blade with no resolve might as well be made of cotton" **he states **"King if you want my power you will have to fight for it"** he explains and Ichigo jumps back to avoid another attack.

"Fine" Ichigo says confidently as he holds the chipped blade up in a fighting stance and Zangetsu does the same. "You're going down!" Ichigo declares.

"Enough talk!" Zangetsu says and the two charge at each other preparing to fight with no holding back as Zangetsu tested his master's shaken resolve.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Chapter 3 done and done**

**In the next chapter more budding Romances between Karin and Toshiro and Uryu and Orihime and a little more for Ichigo and Sui-Fein as Ichigo hopes to improve her opinion of him. Also a rematch between a certain Bount and Lieutenant so be sure to stay tuned.**

**I will update once I get enough Reviews so make sure to post your opinion so i can fix any problems or feel smug and happy with all the positive feedback XP**

* * *

**Till next time!**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
